


A Quiet Sunset

by Kralj



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst (I can't believe it), F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Quiet spies on Venom Snake admiring the sun.





	A Quiet Sunset

Being trapped within a birdcage all day wasn't exactly Quiet's idea of a nice view. Sure, it had all the essentials - a bed, a shower, a radio for playing cassette tapes that Venom Snake had found out in the wild, but other than that, it was mostly just walls, a sunroof, some birds, and Diamond Dogs. Not all the dogs gave the same gaze at Quiet's cage. One of the guys earlier that day had a fire that burned in his eyes, a hatred. He grit his teeth almost the entire time he was set to guard her. Quiet smirked at the unfortunate fate of his molars and tried not to pay attention. Others noticed her clearly shaped and beautiful body, which led to other desires. It must have been difficult to some degree, Quiet would admit. Everyone at Mother Base was like the men at sea in that Moby Dick novel. No women on the boat, and only one purpose in mind. But they were still men. 

The next rotation of guards produced a regular. He liked to sleep. At first, the Dog would clank his boots down the stairs, stare at her, and then feel a bit tired. He'd sit on the cushion seat next to Quiet, where she remembered punching Venom. Quiet wasn't sure why, but he had an awful habit of dozing off when he sat. Standing normal, he would appear fine, but as soon as his butt was perpendicular, those eyes started to flutter shut. As they did so once again, Quiet sneaked her way out of the cage. She could do that at any time, of course, but raising the alarm was the issue, not the physicality. Blinking through the bars, Quiet entered on the other side, and set herself invisible, exiting her birdcage. 

A colorful sunset reflected onto Quiet's eyes. Clouds dashed across the sky near the sunset, allowing light reflection to produce beautiful oranges, pinks, and yellows. Quiet calmly observed the setting sun, taking in its beauty and peace. The Afghanistan situation was far from peaceful, and that's not even counting the situation with Cipher and... him, either. Quiet imagined his wicked face standing at the edge, far off in the distance and on the water, clashing against the colorful sunset and creating a black figure in Quiet's vision. She shook her head, practically motionless as Diamond Dogs walked not to far from her. Many of them were preoccupied with other matters, walking around and transporting materials from one platform to the other. She was a safe from an accidental bump. 

Quiet had heard of a new platform being Constructed at Mother Base. It was an addition to the support platform. Having nothing else to do, Quiet went off in search of the new platform. She nonchalantly walked past dozens of Diamond Dogs as they spoke about recent events, such as Venom's capture of the Honeybee and the Parasite Unit's arrival. Her eyes tried to keep on the sunset, though they were often taken away when she dashed toward a direction or heard the honking of one of those Jeeps stationed at seemingly every corner of Motherbase. Near the support platform, she could hear two familiar voices engaged in an argument.

One man, with spurs kicking as he turned away, donned in a cowboy hat - and another, wearing a trench coat and meandering about with his crutch stood partially in the way of Quiet. She let the two of them pass, no longer offering any words to each other and off now onto their own duties. Ocelot had that same expression on his face. Quiet wasn't sure of him... she could tell he would serve Venom willingly, but other motives seemed to be behind that Russian face. Kaz on the other hand always had a hint of sadness in his eyes, with either anger or sorrow soon overtaking it. The two of them looked the same for the most part. Did they even have an argument? Quiet wasn't sure. 

Reaching the last platform, Quiet looked around. It was rather dull, like many platform level additions. Some strange pipes and tubes here. Freight and materials there. Was there anything new? Yes. Quiet noticed it in the corner of her eye first. Her boss - the Big Boss, was standing at the corner, looking straight into the sunset. By now, the night sky had started to fall, but the great colors could still be seen in the distance. Quiet, still hidden in her cloak, went over to the side to get a better view of Venom's face. His horn still protruded out into the sky, though Quiet noticed it appeared to be slightly shorter. How was that possible? Quiet shook her head. It's made of metal, how can it move? 

Within Venom's one eye, Quiet saw that face. The face of ten thousand years of bloodshed, of a hardened killer and doer. His eye appeared to be calm, though. Something was on Venom's mind, but Quiet didn't know for sure. He certainly wasn't just staring off into space like some of the Dogs that she had passed. Suddenly, Venom clutched his fist and his shoulders became tense, still staring at the sunset. Taking a deep breath, Venom tried to remain calm and let go of his fist and stress that shot throughout his body. Quiet felt bad for him. She did try to kill him... and it was somewhat personal too, even with Skullface's involvement. No, wait. Was it someone else? It's been too long, all that Quiet could remember was burning fire. 

Quiet walked up to Venom, revealing herself as only two stood on the platform. Venom could hear the sounds of her footsteps now, and turned to face her. His facial expression did not change much, acknowledging her existence but appearing to be mostly uninterested in her. At least, uninterested in killing her or raping her. His head turned back to face the setting sun, but had to turn once again when he felt a hand the back of his left shoulder blade. Quiet had placed her soft hand on him, trying to calm him a little bit. She looked at Venom's eyes and noticed that he did appear to dawn a slightly more serene face. Venom smiled in return for a moment, and placed a hand on Quiet's hip, pulling her sideways against his own, the two of them engaged in some sort of side-hug, facing the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! Happy to be back. Sorry I was gone for so long - I was on off writing a 25 page fantasy short story which I finished! I've only had a few friends read it and I'm not sure where I'd post it, but now that I said "Kralj, you need to finish this!" after so long and some other life obstacles I've faced the past months, I am now 100% committed to creating an armada of ships. For a month or two probably. 
> 
> P.S. BumbleBeeDoll if you're reading this please finish your Understanding Silence Fanfic, I love it. 
> 
> Also, I never planned for this to be from the perspective of Quiet. Or the other one. Do I have a secret crush on Venom or something?


End file.
